There's Nothing We Can Do
by CanItBeMe
Summary: Paige and Emily are happily married with a teenage daughter but when someone shows up in her life what can they do to stop her better yet what can Emily do. Paily Hint of Emaya. Also Haleb , Spoby, Ezria.


**Chapter 1**

**This is important Ma is Paige and Mom is Emily.**

~**Emily**~

"Take deep breathes Emily. Remember you have a beautiful girl out there waiting for you." My best friend and ex-girlfriend Hanna told me. I took a deep breathe in before walking over to the vanity mirror that was in my dressing room. I fixed my eyeliner before facing her again.

"You're right HannaI will be Mrs. Puckett in a matter of minutes." I say before taking another deep breathe.

"Remember that girl out there is willing to put her life on the line for you Emily." Hanna said to me and before I could answer my other best friends, Aria and Spencer, knocked on the door.

"Emily are you ready; because they are ready for you." She tells me and I panic. She and Hanna sense this before they both hug me.

"You'd make a beautiful bride don't be the runaway bride because that would crush Paige." Aria tells me and I mentally relaxed myself and put my best smile on. Everybody knows that I don't handle nervous very well. Aria and Hanna lead me out the door toward where the ceremony was being held I kept taking deep breathes, so I wouldn't collapse from oxygen deprivation, while Spencer held onto my hand. We get to the door of the chapel and my father takes my hand.

"Wow you've grown up to become a wonderful young women. I love you baby girl." He says to me and kisses my cheek. Aria, Spencer and Hanna enter before me and I stand nervously by my father's side.

"Emmy please relax." My father says as they open the door and we step into place. The sound of Aria's voice could be heard as she sings Cupid by Lloyd. I try not to tear up, but everything has been so beautiful. I look up to meet Paige's smiling face and I let my own smile cover mine. I get to the end of the isle and Paige is there waiting for me. The priest asked who gives me away to which my father replies he does. I smile when Paige's takes my hand and helps me up the steps. Removing my veil from my face, Paige flashed a loving smile at me and grabbed onto my hands. I let the feeling of warmth surround me as I stared into her eyes. The world around us had disappear as the ceremony went on and we got to the vows.

"Emily Fields you are the love of my life and there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do to wake up next to you every morning and be able to say that I have a wife at home waiting for me. I want to be able to make you happy when you're sad and keep you as satisfied as much as I can. Basically what I'm saying is that I love you till the end of time and back. I want to be able to protect you from harm and tell everyone that you are mine and I am yours" Paige says bringing tears to my eyes. I could hear the nervousness in her voice while she spoke, but that made me even happier to know that she really truly loves me. I could feel all eyes shift toward me as I prepared myself for my vows.

"Paige I knew it was meant to be ever since you saved my from the re truck. I knew that we would be together forever then and today will only push us toward that time. I want to make you happy when your angry and sad, but most of all I also want to wake up every morning with you're arms wrapped around me and you whispering sweet nothing into my ears. I want you to be the one to make me happy and I want you to be the one to protect me. I love you Paige." I say in short breathes before I finish completely and going quiet. I could see tears make their way toward the corner of Paige's eyes and I quickly reach up to wipe them away. After a few more words the priest tells us to take each others hand while we wait on Toby to give us the rings. When he does we look toward the priest, who started talking again. He then hands us the rings which we place on each other fingers.

"Paige McCuller do you take Emily Fields to be you're wife; to have and to hold, through sickness and in health..." The priest said and Paige looked me straight in the eyes before saying,"I do." The priest turned toward me asking the Paige thing. I looked at Paige and nodded.

"I do." I say happily and I could see the light in her eyes come on and as soon as he said we could kiss she pulled me into a soul searching kiss that would make the heavens and earth shake. When we pulled apart for air she stared into my eyes and the love and devotion is revealed to me completely.

"I love you." She whispers to me as we rest our foreheads on each others. I smiled again for like the millionth time that day and leaned up to kiss her again.

"I love you too." I whispered and she smiled. I turned to the cheering crowd and smiled.

"We did it." I yelled and the cheers became louder.

"Lets party." Paige's said grabbing my hand and leading me out the chapel.

I smiled at the memory of when Paige and I had gotten married, before I looked down at the 35 karat gold ring on my right ring finger. I sigh before standing, or at least I tried to stand up.

"Emily? What are you doing up so early?" Paige asked quietly.

"I just have to use the bathroom baby." I replied while I walked to our en-suite bathroom. She hummed and laid her head back down on her pillow. A couple minutes later I found myself locking the bathroom door and digging through the cabinets for the one item that would change Paige's and I lives again.

"Dammit where is the stupid test?" I asked myself, knowing I didn't know the answer. I spent all but ten minutes looking for it when I realized that it was in my side table drawer. I unlocked the door and quietly tip toed across the room back to my bedside drawer and opened it lightly. I froze when I felt a warm hand on my shoulder.

"What's wrong babe you've been so distant with me lately?" She asked in the sweetest, sleepy, voice. I swallowed back the lump in my throat before I turned to her. I did the only thing I could think of and kissed her passionately. She moaned into the kiss and pulled me up, so that I was completely on our bed. When air became a mandatory thing we pulled apart.

"You know that doesn't answer my question." She says lowly, but I ignore it before pressing my lips back onto hers. She gently lays me back, so that she is on top of me, placing feather light kisses down my neck. She was teasing and I was sexually frustrated. I couldn't take the torture any more and growled in aggravation at the fact that she could do this to me.

"Can you please stop teasing me?" I asked fairly nicely and she shook her head no before attacking my breast. I moaned at the contact as she licked, sucked, and nibbled on my right nipple. With her left hand she reached up and squeezed my other nipple. I took a deep breathe which got caught in my throat when she used her right hand to enter me. She started pumping in and out as fast as she could.

"Aaahhh... Fuck Paige." I screamed and she stopped pumping fast, settling for a slow pace.

"You have such a colorful vocabulary babe I don't think Candace heard you." She says sarcastically before I give her a death glare, props to Jade. She smirks at me before she removes her fingers and licks them clean. I lose it at her antics and I went to touch myself, but find my hands being led back up and over my head, so that I couldn't do anything.

"This is how we gonna do it babe. You're gonna play by my rules. Ok." She says, but I don't answer, so she lets one hand hold my wrist while the other travels down my body. Touching me rather lightly, she chuckled when I moan at every touch.

"You're being a big meanie right now Paige and don't think for a second that I won't tease you as much." I say and she shakes her head.

"You're the one looking for some kind of relief." She teases and I try to cross my legs, but she forces it open with her strong hand. She plays around with my clit by pinching it and the sensation it left me only added on to the pleasurable pain she has instilled into me.

"Paige I will do anything just make me cum please." I begged and she replaced her fingers with her tongue and that's when I locked my legs around her shoulders pulling her closer than imaginably possible. She doesn't argue though and when she get me to the state of euphoria I want to scream her name out, but of course I can't because we have a sleeping teenager in the room across from our own bed room. I place a pillow over my mouth to block out the moans and groans of riding out my orgasm. Paige is locked in place because of my legs wrapped around her and she doesn't seem to be complaining though I didn't really think much about it because her tongue was still moving in and out of me. When I finish riding out my orgasm I let my legs fall to either sides of Paige before sitting up lightly.

"I love you." I whisper and she kisses me so that I taste myself on her lips.

"I love you too Em." She said while laying back down on her side of our bed. A few minutes passed by and I got out of bed, grabbing what I needed, to use the bathroom. I walked quietly through our room to the empty bathroom again. Sighing in relief I remove the item from its box and place it on the counter. I unlock my phone and go to the timer setting it at one minute. I take the stick and do what I do then I wait the minute it take to decide our fate again. For the meanwhile I was getting tired, so I sat on the bathroom floor against the door. She really tired me out. I think to myself before closing my eyes and forgetting all about the timer.

**~Next Day~**

~**Ramsey**~

Knock! Knock! I groaned at the sound penetrating my ears before rolling out my bed and hitting the floor. My door opened to my Ma, who wore and amusing smile on her face and I groaned trying to get up.

"It's time for you to get and ready for school sport. Make sure you have your volleyball fear." She tells me and I nod before I finally stand to my feet and head toward my en-suite bathroom for a quick shower and to brush my teeth. When I come out my mom is standing in the thrust hold to my bedroom.

"Morning Mom. What can I do for you?" I asked and she shook her head. I nodded before I walk over to my closet and pick out something to wear before for the day. I grab my Adidas duffel bag and stuff my volleyball gear into it while I paced around my room grabbing things as I go putting them in the bag.

"Ramsey please slow down you're making me dizzy." My mom says and I slow down my pace before zipping up my duffel bag, grabbing my book bag, and leaving my room with my mom. We walked toward the kitchen together where Ma had already had breakfast sitting on the table for us.

"Thanks Ma." I said before sitting down and eating. A few minutes later my doorbell was ringing and Mom went to get it. She came back seconds later with my best friends, Riley, Stacey, and Cassidy in tow.

"Morning guys." I said as I try to stuff my face with food. They nod while my ma gives me a look and I slow down and eat normally before she places three more plates on the table.

"Thanks auntie Paige." The three girls say before they sit down at the table with my mom and me.

"So how has school been so far girls?" My mom ask us and I shrug.

"It's been going good Aunt Em; Stacey is thinking about entering the talent show..." Riley says and she continues to talk for another give minutes before says something embarrassing.

"...Oh and Ramsey has a crush on Rosewood 'Bad Girl' I think her name is Remi." Riley says when she realizes what she says and both my moms look at me expectantly. I look everywhere but them and try to come up with an answer. I look down at my phone to check the time an smile.

"We'll would you look at the time. We're gonna be late lets go." I said getting up quickly, grabbing my things, and leaving the house. I open the door to my car, throwing my things in before someone taps my shoulder. Not quite sure of who it is I turn slowly to see Remi. I was surprise too say the least, but I put on a happy smile before checking for my moms or friends. I turn back to Remi, who had a genuine smile on her face before she moved to stand next to me.

"Hey neighbor." She said and I smiled sheepishly.

"Hi." I said in a small voice. I think she enjoys my shyness.

"Hey Remi!" We hear Riley yell and we both turn our heads to see her and the others leaving my house and my mom close behind them. Riley is running full speed to hug Remi, who catches her without effort.

"Sup Riles." She says sitting her down easily. I look down at the ground trying to escape the growing silence between everybody.

"Hey Stace. Cassy." She says as they both hug her. It's like she can defuse anything weird. She turns to my mom and then too me. She leans over and whispers in my ear, "Is that that your mom?". I nod and she smile up at her. She gives me this look like I need her name.

"Remi this is my mom Emily. She can introduce herself." I say nervously. She chuckles lightly at me as a blush makes its way to my face.

"It's nice to finally meet you Mrs. McCuller. My name is Remi St. Germain. I live with Mrs. Vendewell." She says and shakes my mom hand. My mom looks lost for a minute before nodding.

"Wait did you say St. Germain?" She asked and Remi nodded.

"Are you by any chance related to Maya? Maya St. Germain." She asked and Remi nods again. I didn't know what what was happening, but I could tell something was happening with my mom with Remi.

"Mom can we have a reunion later we have to get to school." I said before pulling Remi away and practically pushing her into my car. The others got in not saying a word and we drove off to Rosewood High. That whole thing with my mom was weird.

~**School**~

I walked through the halls of with my best friends on my tail. Riley was of course at the back with non other than Remi. I swear for a straight girl she has a bigger crush on Remi then I do. Along the way Dustin, Deigo and Austin, Remi's best friends, came along and moved by there girlfriends. Remi moved up by me wrapping her arm around my shoulder.

"You know we could skip school and go to the cinema." She whispered in my ear. I blushed lightly before shaking my head.

"I have a test today." I said before I stopped at my locker placing my sports bag in it. I close my locker and turn around only to have her pin me against it. She lean in and our lips were inches apart.

"You found someone else to kiss Ramsey." A familiar voice says and we look toward the person. Standing across from us is Caiden DiLaurentis, who looked down on Remi.

"Ding. Dong. The bitch won't die." Remi says and Caiden sneers at her. She sneers back at him.

"Why don't you gqo back to that shelter you call a home." He say and I could see the anger build up in her eyes.

"Why don't you shut you mouth before I do it for you." She threatens rolling her sleeves up to her leather jacket.

"Look you two I don't want to nurse another fight between you two again." I shout before walking away. I feel Remi watching me as I walk away and Caiden stare before smirking.

"You now she doesn't want you. A bratty orphan like yourself. Your just bad news for her." He says. I walk father before stopping around the corner to listen to their conversation.

"Yeah but she'd rather be with me then with someone that who puts other people down for a living. I guess bitchiness runs in yours family." She says while walking away and next thing I know she is being slammed against a locker.

"You better watch out St. Germain or you'll be sorry you messed with with the wrong person." He says before walking away. She shake her jacket off.

"No you'll be sorry." She says before walking away smirking.

**So I'm stopping right there and I want to say I have great expectations for this story. This will infact be Paily with a hint of Emaya and Emison.**


End file.
